Tamahome no miko
by tamahome no miko
Summary: Tamahome has just falled off a cliff, leaving Miaka with Tomo. Have you ever wondered how he survived such a fall? I, Tamahome no miko, used all of my strength to bring him into another deminsion so that i could heal him. How does Tamahome react when he f


Tamahome no miko  
  
Tamahome lifted his head off of a soft pillow. He was lying on a large, soft bed. He diddnt remember much about his fall, except that he had left Miaka up there... with Tomo. Where was he? He looked around. The room was white. Everything in it was white. He tried to lift himself off the bed, but his wounds from the fall brought him to a halt.   
  
"So you're finally up," a voice came from across the room, "I've been waiting." Tamahome turned to see a young woman in a long, sinuous white dress. Her long, curly russet hair fell down to her knees. It looked as if someone had braided long strands of silver into it. "Where's Miaka?" he asked, "Is Miaka alright?"  
  
The woman sighed. "Your priestess is in grave danger, Tamahome." He sat up and pulled the blankets off of him. "What do you mean? What kind of danger?" Tamahome exclaimed, "Who are you anyways?" She brushed the hair out of her face, revealing her grayish-green eyes. "As for Miaka, she is under the control of Tomo, and about me," she took a deep breath, "I am Tamahome no miko." Tamahome's eyes shot up to meet hers. "That's impossible! I'm not a god!" he yelled. "Correct. You are not." She said softly. "Then why in the world do I have a priestess??" he inquired. "I was sent here by Suzaku. You put your life in danger more than you should. I am here to watch over you and to make sure that you remain safe." She replied.  
  
Tamahome was about to ask more, but the pain from his wounds got the best of him. He collapsed back onto the bed. "You really should take better care of yourself." She said as she advanced towards him. He saw her coming, and moved back. "I'm not going to hurt you." She said gently. He relaxed, and closed his eyes. "Where am I?" he asked, as the girl frowned. "I'm dead aren't I?? That would explain this white room! But I thought I was going to..." she cut him off. "No Tamahome, you aren't dead." She informed him.  
  
"Then where the Hell am I?" he yelled. The young woman closed her eyes. "You are in a domain between heaven and earth. Your injuries are very severe." She murmured. "So I'm going to die?" he asked. "Not if you hold on. If you have faith in yourself, then you will live." She sat down on the bed.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked, touching his wounded arm. "You must believe in yourself, and your love. If your love remains true, then everything will work out." She solely raised her hand up over her mouth, like Chichiri did when he said an incantation. She closed her eyes.  
  
Slowly, a small circle of light appeared before Tamahome. In it he saw Miaka. She was trapped-in something that looked like a shell. It was shin, Tomo's illusion shell. Miaka was trapped in a world of illusions. His priestess sighed, and dropped her hand. "You must save her." She said quietly. "Alright. Tell me where to go." He said firmly.  
  
Tamahome struggled to get up, and then stumbled onto the floor. The priestess ran towards him. "You are still too weak. I must share with you part of my life force." As she kissed him, he felt a burst of energy go through his body. The large wound n his arm had stopped pounding. He looked up at her. "Thank you"  
  
He stood up, almost with ease, and helped the girl up. She was obviously weaker than before, but her life force was still stronger than that of any woman he had encountered thus far, even Soi. "What can I call you?" he asked her, "You do have a name, right?" she laughed. "Of course. You can call me Yana." A thought suddenly popped into Tamahome's head. "With a name like that... could you be from Miaka's world?" he asked. "You could say that," she said quietly.   
  
Slowly, the walls of the room began to fade. "Your time in this domain is nearly gone." She said. "So where will I go?" Tamahome asked. She looked him deep in the eye. "Don't worry. You will wake up safely. After that, you must wait for me to contact you. I can help you save her, but it will be hard. Tomo's powers are incredibly strong, and it will take all of my strength to stall him while...never mind. I cannot reveal too much of the future."   
  
Tamahome was very confused. His priestess was from Miaka's world and she could tell the future?? A flash of light went through the room, and she collapsed onto the floor. Tamahome yelled to her, but she was growing more and more distant. "YANA!!" he called. He could barely make out her words. "Tama...home... don't worry. I can't keep the dimension up much longer... we'll be in contact... farewell till then."   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Ok! That's the first chapter! This idea came to me in a series of dreams. I hope you all liked it. It's supposed to explain my personality as Tamahome no miko. This is dedicated to all of the loyal readers at fanfiction.net who ALWAYS review. You don't know what a pleasure it is as an author to open up your mail and see the review alert message there. Please keep 'em coming! Well, I should be studying for exams right now, but I let FY distract me AGAIN... sayo!   
  
Oh yeah! I almost forgot the disclaimer!   
DISCLAIMER: FUSHIGI YUUGI BELONGS TO YUU WATASE AND I AM IN NO WAY CLAIMING RIGHTS TO IT SO DON'T SUE ME CAUSE I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO GIVE YOU  



End file.
